


sweet dreams are made of this

by grootmorning



Series: kastle deserves all the s.e.x [1]
Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, do i need more descriptions for this, frank just likes touching her, karen isn't going to complain, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: PWP: frank wakes up to karen sleeping fitfully because of him





	sweet dreams are made of this

 

Frank let his hand drift under the loose shirt Karen had chosen to sleep in tonight. His right arm curled under her neck, shifting her closer to him even as he pressed closer to her.

It was still dark out, and he kicked their blanket away. Tucking his thigh between her legs, he swallowed as Karen pressed herself closer, rutting slowly against him. She continued her soft whimpers and the occasional moan escaped her lips. 

It was what had stirred Frank from sleep. He'd initially thought something was wrong with her and was ready to rouse her in a panic, when she'd sighed out a breathy "Frank", that he was aware of what was really happening.

The low heat in his belly burned as he realised she was dreaming about him.

Her eyes remained closed in sleep as his fingers skimmed across her skin, dipping lower until they reached the waistband of her panties. He could feel the dampness on his thigh. Frank swallowed around the lump in his throat. It was heady to know that he could make her feel this way and he let his breath washed out hotly over the side of her face.

Frank loved seeing the pleasure he gave her play out across her face. Karen was always such an expressive person, her emotions always naked on her. She never held back, his Karen.

So he wouldn't either.

Pushing pass the thin elastic, Frank shifted his thigh to allow himself more room, letting his fingers finally press into her, one, two. He groaned as he felt her already wet and open, his own arousal pressing up against her behind. Unable to stop himself, his hips began to thrust slowly against her.

Karen awoke with a small gasp, thrown into full blown arousal with Frank's hand between her legs and the other on her pulse point. Pulled out of a dream with Frank having her on the kitchen counter, she took a second to comprehend what was actually happening.

"Frank, I - "

"Were you dreaming about me?" He whispered to her, cupping her and listening to her breath hitch as his palm curled around her sensitive parts.

Covering his hand with hers, Karen unconsciously let her legs fall open to the side to give him more space, arching her back slightly as she felt Frank's fingers twist in her. _Yes_ , her mouth opened to sigh out but what came out was a low moan as Frank scraped his teeth across her neck. 

The slight burst pain coupled with the growing peak of pleasure had Karen writhing, struggling to press down onto his fingers and up into his mouth at the same time.  _Yes_ , she tried to say again. She tried to push his hand deeper into her instead. 

"I can't hear you, sweetheart."

"Yes," she choked out, trying to move his hand faster to get herself there. "Yes, Frank, yes!"

He pulled her onto her back, hand still moving between her legs, smirking as her head tipped back onto the pillow in a silent plea. Withdrawing his other hand from her back, he yanked up her shirt, finally, finally putting his mouth on her as he sucked a dark mark into the valley between her breasts. Her beautiful breasts that he would worship.

Karen clutched him to her desperately, her body shuddering with sensory overload. She dragged at his hair in a small frenzy, pulling him across her body to give some attention to her aching breasts. She must look a mess, legs open with his hand in her, shirt rucked up to her neck with him licking her nipples to stiff peaks, her own free hand clawing at his back.

But it wasn't enough. It still wasn't enough.

"Frank, please."

He ignored her, growling as he switched to her other breast, tugging at her with his teeth.

"Frank," Karen felt her orgasm approaching, his fingers still pumping in and out of her, sending her soaring higher and higher. Her toes curled and she cried out as he palmed her other breast harshly. Karen felt her vision whiting out at the edges even as he brought her closer and closer, just that little bit closer to the edge.

It wasn't enough.

It was too much. And then he plunged another finger into her.

Karen's body bowed with a small cry as she gave herself up to the orgasm, feeling it wash through her, sending her limp into his arms. Only Frank. Only Frank could make her feel this way. 

He knew it. And it was maddening that he would use it against her. 

She didn't care.

He looked up with reddened lips from her chest, resting his chin on her. Removing his fingers from her, he let them drag across her skin, lazily drawing patterns with her release.

Karen felt his touch like a punch to the gut, and the stirring arousal that came every time she looked at him.

"Hey."

He grinned like a wolf, fed full on his prey, "Don't dream about me on your own next time."

"Okay."

He lowered his head to feast on her again.

**Author's Note:**

> decided to start a series of pwp drabbles to ease the weight on my filthy mind. they're just so physical with each other i can't help it. might take prompts in the future :) hope you guys liked it!
> 
> tumblr: [here](http://ltfrankcastle.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/ltfrankcastie)


End file.
